


Mafia

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [6]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, FYI, Gar gets shot, I just like MK, I'm just bad at writing endings, M/M, Mafia AU, Molly Barnes (mentioned), Patrck and MK are friends, Patrck is a Mafia boss, Swearing, Violence, but hes okay, but not sad, it gets shippy at the end bc people complained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: After Gar royally messes up, he must speak to the GodFather...





	Mafia

The room was cold, frigid, Gar's nose sniffled softly as he looked over the magazine covers sitting on the broken coffee table outside the office. They were old, out dated. The information spread out on the cover in flashy fonts, looking as dull as the sickly grey clouds out side the window.

The soft patter of ran echoed through the room, sounding almost like mice running across the floor. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and lit one. Taking in a deep breath his nerves calmed, nicotine running through his blood.

In the room to his left he heard a gun shot ring out, followed by a yelp. He flinched, watching as man stumble out; his mouth spilled blood as he held his gun shot arm. Gar audibly gulped, the man limped over to the stairs, giving him a pity look, before disappearing.

A string of curses echoed out of the room before a deep voice called him in, it was Gar's turn to see the Godfather.

The room smelled of iron and alcohol, red blood splattered up the right wall which was decorated with broken glass bottles. Gar shivered. The door shut behind him, startling him, he turned around to see a taller man now blocking it.

Facing forward he saw him. Of all the other mafia members he had met during his time, this man had been the one he hadn't want to meet. Especially under these circumstances.

"Put that fucking thing out and sit down. I don't have all day," the Godfather ordered sternly. Gar pushed the lit end of his cigarette against the heal of his shoe as he sat.

The chair was hard, the edges sharp almost like a 5 year old had put it together. Gar kept his head down, as the Godfather moved to the window letting his back face the room.

"Wade, leave us. I'm sure your wife would like to see ya tonight" the man by the door grunted before leaving. His steps echoed in Gar's mind even after Wade was long gone.

The air felt stiff, neither of the men said a word. The phone on the desk rang, adding even more echoing silence to the room. The phone stopped, I wonder if he can hear my heart beat- but then began once more. The man moved over slowly, eyeing the object as if it was a disappointing child.

He picked it up, humming as he listened to the other side.

The Godfather was a tall, thin man; who over all was hard to imagine being the leader of a massive criminal organization. But Gar had no doubt's it was him. While he didn't look like the type to plan detailed robberies or smuggle gallons upon gallons of alcohol daily, he sure acted like he was. His reputation was known even by the chief of police.

Most were afraid of him for many things but one reason stood out, Power.

The Godfather hung up the phone, slamming it onto its receiver before falling into his chair. He pulled out a bottle of alcohol from under his desk, popping off the cork, he took a big swig of it.

Removing his lips from the bottle he held it towards Gar.

"Here, take a sip" his voice didn't show any sign of his motives, though it did tip Gar off on how drunk the other was. Gar took the bottle from their hands, his upper teeth dug deep into cracked lips, debating weather or not to drink it.

The Godfather stared him down with still brown eyes, he squinted slightly as if trying to read him. Well if I'm going to get beat til I'm bloody might as well not feel it til tomorrow...

Gar sipped the liquor slowly letting the harsh sting flow down his throat. He placed the drink back on the table, pushing it over to the other man.

"Good boy, I guess you can follow simple directions after all" a smirk covered his face taking the bottle once again.

"Now would you mind explaining why you couldn't before?" the deathly tone in his voice made Gar shift in his chair. It squeaked and he flinched.

"You See Boss, -"

"Please, call me Patrck. I only go by Boss when I'm handling business" Patrck stood walking around the desk.

"Okay Patrck," The name felt rough in Gar's mouth. He opened his mouth to speak again but Patrck cut him off.

"You know not many people who work for me would...what would you call it...? Commit treasonous activities like you did" Gar didn't know how to respond but his mouth moved anyway.

"No offense, Patrck, but I highly doubt that me not killing one kid was that 'treasonous'" Gar could hear Patrck's walking stop behind him before Patrck turned, his hands pressing on the back of Gar's chair as he leaned close to his ear.

Gar shivered from the hot breath on his neck, he bit his lip harder, regret resonating inside him.

"Oh but Sir, that's where you're wrong" Patrck's hot breath danced over Gar's ear causing Gar to tense up more than he already was.

"You see-" Patrck walked back around the desk

"Because of your mercy to the young boy two of my men were almost caught with our newest shipment of whisky" he sat down, inspecting the amber liquid in his bottle.

"And boy do people love their whisky..." he trailed off before taking a sip. Gar bit hard on his lip once again.

"Do you have family, Gar?" Patrck asked, almost changing the tone of the conversation completely.

"Only a dog, Sir" Patrck nodded his head at Gar's answer, he tossed the bottle by the bloodied wall. It shattered, glass sliding by their feet.

"I'm more of a cat person myself..." the conversation died once again, Patrck figured it was for the best considering how he still wasn't sure what to do with Gar.

Beating or shooting him wouldn't do any good. Maybe leaving him in a crate on the docks would be fu-

"Wait, did you hear that?" Gar's voice shook but he kept it a low whisper. Patrck arched his eye brows, he hadn't heard anything besides the patter of rain out side.

"There it is again" this time Gar sounded more confident. He stood from his rickety chair before slowing approaching the window. Patrck followed him, they peered out silently as they watched police officers group up out front.

"Shit, we're compromised. Give me your lighter," Patrck broke a bottle of alcohol against his desk as Gar handed the lighter over. In one quick, fluid motion Pat pushed him out of the room, leaving the lighter to ignite the desk and all other items around it. Patrck began walking towards the stairs before Gar yanked them to the nearest closet and shut the door all but a crack.

Just then the group of police officers piled in, one kicking the door to the office down before flinching from the heat. They didn't bother sticking around to look for the two of them, as smoke piled into the rooms they all left. The fire inched out the office slowly.

"I don't suppose you know any other way out?" Gar coughed. Pat looked to Gar as he thought about the building layout. Sadly though, his head was swimming too much in alcohol for him to help at all. Gar assumed as much, he pushed open the door to the closet and walked to the stairs; the smoke making his eyes tear up.

"If we go that way the cops will get us" Patrck stated as he stepped on flames that were escaping towards them.

"That's why we'll go up," Gar gestured up before beginning his clim up to the roof. Pat hesitantly followed.

"If this doesn't work out, I'll have your ass" Pat's chest fell and rose rapidly as they approached the roof door.

"If this doesn't work out, we'll be dead" Gar glanced over the side of the building where the police were still standing along with firefighters who had just arrived. Next to their building stood a slightly shorter building.

"Ready to go? " Gar asked, a nervous grin spread across his face. Patrck looked on confused before his mind caught up.

"No, no, no, no. I'm NOT going to jump down there" Patrck backed up away from the edge of the building.

"Don't worry, the smoke will make sure we're not seen"

"It's not them I'm worried about. It's me! I'm not breaking my legs just to escape a little fire," as Pat ended his statement another 2 firetrucks pulled up.

"It's less than 20 feet, you'll be fine. If your that scared I'll go first and cat-" Gar had walked closer to the edge to get a better grasp of the situation; as he did though the police chef had noticed him perched on top.

"They're on the roof!" Gar stepped back as dread resurfaced inside of him. He looked back a Pat who looked at him.

Neither of them knew what to do.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THEY COULDN'T SEE US UP HERE?!" Pat shouted, Gar flinched.

"T-the wind changed, sorry I wasn't paying attention," Gar rubbed his face roughly, his eyes stung from the smoke.

"Well you got us into this mess, so you have to get us out. And by us, I mean me!"

"Fine,"

Gar gripped ahold of Pat's arm, dragging him closer to the buildings edge as Pat tried to back up away. Gar looked down again to see a few officers holding guns, are they going to shoot us? He took a deep breath looking over to Pat once again who was thinking the same thing.

Pat looked over the edge; he was lost in him own anxiety of falling, or being shot while falling. He didn't realize though that he was no longer on the roof until gunshots echoed through his ears. Gar had pushed him off their roof, no, he had jumped off the roof while holding onto Pat.

When they hit the roof top of the next building Gar took all the force. Pat's body shook, his head pounded repeatedly as his sight was blurring. He stayed on top of Gar, who's chest rose as fast as Pat's heart beat.

Pat sat up, his arms felt week and heavy.

"You alright?" his voice cracked, Gar nodded his head in response before pushing himself up. While he had gotten most, if not all, the trama from the fall he only felt a little shaken. They stood and walked over to the fire escape.

They had been able to climb down and loose the cops with out any other issues. Pat looked over to Gar, regaining his breath slowly. It was then that he noticed the blood dripping out of Gar's shoulder. Pat pulled Gar back, who had began walking away again. Gar flinched, as he looked to Pat.

"When did this happen? I don't remember you getting shot...? " Pat's head had finally stopped spinning from the alcohol.

"When we jumped one of the officers I guess shot, I hadn't noticed it I guess..." Gar inspected the wound himself before deeming it unimportant. Patrck clenched his fist tightly,

"You could've died back there. Why the hell would you even think that was going to work out?" Pat gritted his teeth.

"Well it's not like if I died it would've effected you, you have plenty other men who would die to keep you alive," Gar turned and began walking again.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Gar kept walking as the words left his mouth, the distance between them grew larger as neither of them said anything. Pat swallowed hard, his throat burned bitterly.

"Gar, " his voice was rough. Gar stopped walking but didn't turn to look at him. Pat sighed.

"...Thank you" Gar nodded his head before leaving.

.

Gar flinched at the sound of a knock on his door. The sun shined bright through his window making him squint. He had decided on ignoring who ever was at the door but when Dante began barking he gave in.

Opening up the door, he rubbed his eyes sleepily before going stiff. The three of them stood looking almost as annoyed at Gar not responding sooner as he felt for them showing up.

Patrck leaned against the door frame playing with a new lighter. The right side of his forehead was patched up with gauze. Behind him stood a well dressed woman with brown hair holding a doctor bag, her name tag was labeled Marie. And finally behind her stood Wade; he looked exhausted, as if he had been up all night even though he was sent home early.

Patrck pushed the lighter into Gar's chest before entering the small apartment, the other two following. Marie gave Gar an apologetic smile.

"I'm assuming this is your dog?" Pat sounded amused as he squated to get eye level with Dante. He continued to stare coldly before Dante licked his face, the Godfather trying to hide his laughter with annoyance.

Gar pulled Dante off of him, hissing at the pain the action caused before shutting Dante into his bedroom. When he returned he found Marie had spread out various things from her bag, Gar looked at them uncomfortably.

"What's all of this for?" Gar look to each person before Marie grabbed a hold of his arm, pushing up his sleeve up so she could see his shoulder.

When Gar arrived home the previous night he had patched it up lazily before falling asleep. Now as Marie unwrapped it he realized how terrible of a job he did.

"MK here is going to fix up your shoulder. I don't want it getting affected," Pat walked slowly around the apartment not looking at him the whole time.

MK nodded her head before giding Gar over to one of his chairs and began working. It wasn't until MK had decided to extract the bullet lodge in his arm did the abundance of pain trigger him. He jerked away, bullet falling out of his arm as he clenched his jaw. MK finished by wrapping his arm up nicely with new bandages.

After MK packed up her equipment, Patrck pulled out a stack of hundreds and proceeded to give her about a fourth of them. She said her goodbyes, leaving the trio in the apartment.

"Wade, would you mind-"

"Last time you asked me to leave, our HQ was burnt down, not happening again." Pared glared briefly before looking at Gar the first time that day.

"Fine then, " Patrck grabbed hold of Gar's hand, pulling him into the bedroom and shutting the door.

"What now?" Gar asked sounding exhausted, but his question was almost immediately answered as Patrck pressed him against the thin wall. Two pairs of rough lips pressed against each other 

 

"W-what?"


End file.
